


Wind Chimes and Fresh Paint

by unvsval



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Andrew's moving in, Bisexual Andrew Siwicki, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hey, I like this, M/M, hi, i have a tumblr, if that wasn't obvious, it's cute, it's the same username and icon picture, would love it if you followed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: "What's wrong with my bed frame?""What's right with your bed frame?"______________It wasn’t much, just something Andrew thought Garrett might enjoy when he keeps the windows open. Andrew was glad Garret did like them because even if he didn’t, Andrew did and he doubted he’d ever move them.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Wind Chimes and Fresh Paint

“Baby, we might need another bookshelf,” Garrett placed the box on top of the pile of other ones. 

Andrew shrugged, handing his boyfriend a glass of iced lemonade, “Maybe we can go tomorrow and get you a new bed frame as well.”

The taller nodded, wrapping his arms around Andrew's waist and staring at a few crickets that were hopping in front of the open doorway to his—No, _their_ home. 

“Wait,” he turned, “What’s wrong with my bed frame?”

Andrew laughed, “You actually want me to answer that or would you _like_ to live in ignorant bliss?”

Garrett sat down, but kept a hold on Andrew’s waist, “I don’t know when you got this sass, but I like it.” 

They grinned and laughed at each other before Andrew rolled his eyes. Garrett hummed when Andrew’s hand ran through his hair, leaning into the touch while closing his eyes. 

“Hey,” Garrett said softly, eyes opening to look at his ginger boyfriend. 

“Hi.” Andrew tapped his nose, “Your bed frame is broken.”

Garrett’s mouth moved to frown, but his eyes gave him away and he never really liked frowning anyway, “What’s wrong with my bed frame?”

“Dude, what’s _right_ with your bed frame?” Andrew laughed and Garrett pulled him onto the couch laughing along with him. 

They make it to the store later that day and Garrett insists on pushing Andrew in the cart until they need the space for the shelf. Andrew mostly scrolled through his phone, taking the occasional video of Garrett doing or saying something dumb and funny. 

“Oh, that’s me,” Garrett pointed and Andrew couldn’t tell if he was talking about the puddle of spilled milk or the Caution: Wet Floor sign that had fallen over in it. Either way, it was accurate. 

“Yeah, it is.” Andrew laughed, zooming in on it with his phone camera. 

“Oh my god! Andrew! We should paint the bedroom!” Garrett rushed over to the paint shelves, leaving Andrew on the other side of the awkwardly wide aisle of Wal-Mart.

“But there’s so much on the walls,” he pointed out, leaning forward in the cart to get a better look at the names of the colors: Pickle, unsurprisingly a pickle-green; Stoner Snacks, an almost banana yellow; and Bootie Time which was not only hilarious but also a very ugly orange color. 

“Valid point, but Andrew! We can paint it blue!” Garrett tilted the can so Andrew could see the top of it. 

The little bit of paint swatched on the lid was actually a very pretty blue. It matched one of Garrett’s shirts, the blue and brown plaid that Andrew really liked him in.

“Wait, that’s nice,” Andrew made to grab it, “We should get that.” Garrett placed it in the cart and it was only once they got home that they realized they had nothing to paint the walls with. 

Andrew just Amazone ordered the stuff they needed and clicked the express shipping option, the wind chimes he ended up ordering were just fun to look at.

“Babe, you got a package,” Garrett handed the box to his boyfriend who was laying upside down on the couch with his feet over the headrest.

“Awesome!” Andrew almost fell over as he tried to stand up but he was able to stable himself. The box held everything they needed to paint their walls; paint trays, paint rollers, paintbrushes, tape, and a clear plastic tarp; under the tarp was the wind chimes but he didn’t show those to Garrett quite yet.

They started by pulling everything into the living room and off the walls. That was somewhat of a hassle; the bed nor its new frame fit through the door as it was, so they had to turn it and lean it against the wall. 

“It feels like we’re about to commit murder.” Garrett pulled the tarp apart.

“Oh my god, yeah,” Andrew laughed. 

Garrett put on some soft music while Andrew started taping the tarp to the baseboards. As he moved around the room, he also took off the outlet covers and taped over those as well. 

Spending time with Garrett was one of Andrew’s favorite things. They could just spend time together in the quiet, unlike when he spent time with Gabbie who always felt like she needed to fill the silence.

Garrett poured paint into one of the trays and grabbed a roller. Andrew poured some paint into a plastic bowl and grabbed a paintbrush. The shorter started around the window, using the steadiness in his hands he’d gained from operating a camera to paint around the glass without getting anything on the window sill. Garrett started painting ‘W’s with the roller, just like his dad taught him. 

They worked well and after Andrew finished around the window, he left to get a ladder to reach the crown molding. Before he looked for the ladder, he dragged the box with the wind chimes outside, making quick work of hanging them up. 

Garrett gives him a look when he moves to open the windows. Luckily, he was painting the opposite wall and didn’t see the ginger boy while he was outside. The sound of the wind chimes is subtle but nice. Garrett pauses at them.

“D’you buy chimes?” He’s grinning, so he must like them.

“Yeah, thought it’d be nice.” Andrew gave him a quick kiss before climbing the ladder to paint around the ceiling. 

“I like ‘em, they’re cute.” Garrett turns to continue painting the wall. 

It wasn’t much, just something Andrew thought Garrett might enjoy when he keeps the windows open. Andrew was glad Garret _did_ like them because even if he didn’t, Andrew did and he doubted he’d ever move them.


End file.
